


Treasure Me

by Littlewildcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Power Imbalance, Protective Steve Rogers, Sex Education, Sexual Slavery, Slave tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: The world was overrun and conquered by werewolves, enslaving the whole human race. Tony was just one of the man captured and turned into a slave. He finds himself suddenly thrust into the thick of it when becomes the support companion to the one who led the revolution.





	1. Meet your Master

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to see if anyone like the idea. Please leave your comments, it’ll be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Hi, I’m looking for a fix where Tony and Steve communicate by phone. It’s supposed to be a Wakanda phone but looks like a regular flip phone ( it also has 3D snake on it). Steve keeps the phone next to him at all times. They end up texting. Steve even buys a ziplock bag for the phone so he can take it to the bathroom. Please let me know if it should familiar or you need more info.

Tony wrapped the cloth around the sole of his foot the best he could. He had decided it was a brilliant idea to run his mouth again and like last the soles of his feet were beaten and he was separated from his friends. He sighed as he threw his head back and let it hit the side of the cage. And on top of everything he was crammed in this small metal cage with wrought iron bars where he had to crawl to get in.

Tony liked up when he heard voices coming near. He glared when he saw his jailer at the door. He glared back as he opens the cage and reached inside to grab Tony by the heavy metal collar around his neck to pull him out. He felt it dig slightly into his skin and he winced in pain.

“ Move your ass,” he sneered.

Tony tried to get his feet under him but never got the chance as he was quickly dragged away and put into the common area with some of the other slaves. They were all freshly bathed and dressed in nearly translucent robes. Tony noticed that they were all female. 

“ Why him?” 

Tony looked up and saw a balding man in a business suit. He never saw him before.

“ You said all the brunettes and he is a brunette that fits the height requirements.”

“ I was talking about the females. I specifically said females. I don’t know how his grace will feel about this.” Motioning to Tony in utter disgust. 

“ You know he has rejected every woman that has been presented to him. I was thinking I should try a different approach. His majesty has very high standards in taste.”

“ He does and I don’t know how he fits into these high standards.”

“ Fuck you too pal,” Tony sneered. Tony’s head swing sharply to the side as the palm of a hand connected with his cheek. 

“ Watch your mouth.” The guy holding his leash growled. 

 

“ And he’s mouthy. Please tell me Frank How is this a good idea? Please tell me. I’ve been his graces assistant for a number of years. This creature will not please him.”

“ It’s just an idea.”

“ What? One that could get us spurned or killed? And he smells like shit.”

“ If they don’t want him, they can always return them.”

The other man sighed. “ Fine. Load him up. We don’t have time to clean him up. We are already running late.” With that the man walked away. Frank yanked on his collar. 

“ You better behave. If you so much as step a toe out of line I’ll will beat the shit of that red head you like so much.”

Tony paled at that. Pepper didn’t deserve to get hurt. 

“ Do you understand.”

Tony nodded.

The man then turned to the rest of the slaves. “ His majesty better pick one of you lot. And if he returns one due to his disappointment you can guarantee you shall be beaten.”

 

Before he knew it he was loaded up in the back of a van and they took off. He wanted to see where they were going but he was far away from any windows and forced into a corner of the van.

 

-/-

When they finally stopped, Tony was starting to feel pins and needles in his legs. The doors where opened and one of the men dragged Tony out. He looked around and saw a gravel driveway leading to a large estate. The lawn was healthy green and well cared for. The perimeter of the area was enclosed by a stone wall. Above the wall he could sea a thick sea of dark green trees.

 

Where the hell was he?

He felt a tug at his neck as his collar was lightly tugged from the leash attached to it. He looked and saw that the group he was with was moving.

The inside of the estate was very ornamental with high windows and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Whoever this person was was extremely wealthy. 

Maybe he could have been this wealthy. Maybe if the war didn’t happen and if he wasn’t captured. And if some type of horror movie character had been real and wrecked havoc world wide. Who knew that werewolves existed? Apparently everyone who was sane. And apparently one day they decided to rule the world. And that they did. Tony had remained free for as long as he could until he got captured. Now he was a Slave and who knows what he would be after this trip. Most likely dog chow. 

Tony heard voices up ahead and saw a large wooden door open as he and the rest of the group were ushered in.

“-I know Clint is, but you are not deaf Bucky. I told you no already.”

“ And I’m telling you that you need someone. You are stressed. Even if it’s just for the night. Pick someone and I will leave you alone. Having a good romp can do wonders for the soul my friend.”

They were arranged in a line and Tony saw a large blonde man arguing with a man with shaggy brown hair that came to his shoulders. Based on their size only, Tony knew that they had to be werewolves. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw their sharp canines.

Behind them stood a blonde man around Tony’s height, dressed in jeans and a shirt. He was idly shaving his nails with an Emory board while the other two fought. Tony noticed the collar on his neck and knew he must been a human slave.

The blonde threw his hands in the air. “ Fine! I’ll look at them. Then you must leave me alone for the rest of the week. Is that understood? Because unlike you I am a real busy person and I have a desk full of papers back at my office.”

The brunette gave the blonde a shit eating grin. “ I knew you would see it my way eventually.” 

 

The man named Bucky went to one of the girls in the line. “ How about this one? She has some nice tits by the looks of it. Do you mind dropping the dress sweetheart? See like I said a nice set of tits.” The girl had dropped her dress to reveal to naked body as she gave the blonde a sultry look. And Tony got to admit she had a nice rack. Maybe under different circumstances he would have tried to woo her into bed.

The blonde made a face. “ Was That really necessary.”

“ Yes it is. You want to look at the merchandise before you buy.”

The blonde just rolled his eyes, arms crossed on his chest. 

The balding man stepped forward. “If I may, we have Ellie here. She’s quite beautiful as you can see and a virgin. I have no doubt that you shall find her suitable.” The man gently ushered forward another girl.

 

The blonde didn’t even look her way. “ I’ll pass.”

 

“ You didn’t even look at her!” Bucky whined.

“ Didn’t have to.”

Bucky motioned to a girl next to the one he had previous presented and motioned her to take off her dress. “ How about this girl? She has a rack and an ass! Can you imagine mounting her? I bet you’ll have a blast. You can probably go all night on this ass. If I didn’t have Nat I totally would.”  
.  
“ Because Nat would neuter you if you tried.”

Tony snickered at that.

The balding man glared at him.

But that wasn’t the only one who’s attention he caught. The blonde was staring at him now too. Tony gulped.

“ What’s your name?” He asked.

“ His name-“ the balding man began.

“ I didn’t ask you. I asked him. Can he not speak?”

“ He can, your grace. He most definitely can,” he said quickly.

He turned back to Tony, “ What is your name.”

Tony sighed. “Tony.”

“ Tony?”

He nodded.

“ It’s simple, but it’s nice.”

 

Tony just shrugged.

The balding man glared at him. “ You should thank his grace.” He growled.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. What he wouldn’t give to punch him. He turned to blonde to say his thanks. “ Thank you, your grace.” He grounded out. 

The man didn’t even acknowledge what he said the asshole. 

“Phil how old is he?” 

“ He’s forty-“

“ I’m thirty seven thank you very much,” Tony snapped.

Frank eyed him dangerously. Tony lowered his head, “ Sorry your grace. I spoke out of turn.”

“No need for your apologies. How much is he?”

“ But your grace-“ Phil began scandalized.

“ Phil this is the one I’m interested in I appreciate an answer.”

“ Are you sure Steve? He seems to be a handful.” Bucky asked. 

“ This was your idea. You wanted me to choose someone. So I’m choosing. And I’m choosing him.”

“ But he is also kinda old. He could have health problems. Slave-keeper how is his health.”

“ He has a heart condition my lord. He requires medicine everyday.”

“ See Stevie?”

The blonde sighed. “ Doesn’t mean anything. We can afford his meds, I imagine.”

“ Your grace. He is far from a virgin. Prior to his capture he slept around a bit.”

 

The blonde glared at him. “ That’s a bit rude don’t you think? Tony is this true.”

Tony just nodded. Not trusting himself to not same something that would get hi into trouble.

“ Has he been tested?”

“ yes.”

“ Does he have anything?”

“ He’s clean. I don’t sell diseased slaves.”

 

“ So what’s the issue?”

“ Your grace deserves someone unsullied by others. And he is quite a handful. I don’t want his grace to be disappointed in my establishment.”

Steve gave an exasperated sigh “ Then why bring him if your not selling him? What is the point of this then? Are you trying to piss me off?”

The other man simpered out a ‘no.’

“ But your grace,” Phil started again. “ He’s not trained as a support companion.”

The blonde raised an eye brow and turned to Bucky. 

“ Are you shitting me? You think I need a support human?”

Bucky nodded. “ It’s because you are so stressed out and you still get panic attacks. I’m looking for your best interest.”

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever. I’ll still take him. Be thankful I’m in a relatively  
Good mood.”

Frank ushered Tony forward and dropped his leash into Stevie’s awaiting hand. 

“ Good, now get out of my sight before you piss me off anymore. And Phil? Have a room arranged for him and go deal with the Slave-keeper. I’ll take him to the baths in the meantime, he smells dreadful.” The blonde scrunched his nose as if he smelled something putrid.

Bucky was shaking his head. “ Man you always had some weird tastes. If you don’t like him. We could always return him.”

 

Steve shrugged and lightly tugged on the leash. “ Come along, you need a bath.”

Tony lowered his head and followed, not wanting to know what awaited him.

-/-

 

Tony has been dropped off at a bathroom with a few servants. Steve told them to clean him up and return him when he was finished.  
It was the first bath he had in almost three weeks and he wished he could have savored it but he was quickly scrubbed down and dressed in a blue shirt and khaki pants. They had also shaved his beard and trimmed his hair. When he looked in the mirror he gasps in horror when he saw that he looked like someone grandpa.

He was then led to a room where Steve sat on a plush couch. 

He smiled when he saw Tony, “ Tony. You look much better. Come sit.”

He was pulled onto Steve’s lap much like he had sat on Santa’s lap when he was five. 

Steve looked up and motioned at a man, “ You May continue Sam.”

Tony realized there were others in the room. He saw a dark skinned man in sitting across from him with the man named Bucky. On the floor were a red headed woman and the same blonde from this morning who were eating what looked to appear to be sandwiches. 

“ Wow. Just wow. I didn’t think you would actually get yourself a support.” The man said.

Steve rolled his eyes. “ Are we really discussing this?”

“ Like hell we are. Do you how long we tried to set you up?”

“ And to boot it’s with someone who wasn’t even supposed to be in the line up,” Bucky chimed in.

 

“ And I fail to see the importance of this conversation,” Steve drawled.

“ Man you need to loosen up a bit. I bit when you go a few rounds with this guy you’ll be a little nicer.” Sam quipped.

 

“ The report please,” Steve tried again.

“ As you wish,” Sam sighed.

 

-:-

Just saw Endgame, but dont worry no spoilers here


	2. Worst Lay Ever

Eventually Steve told Tony to follow a servant back to his quarters. The servant opened the door before ushering him inside and closing it, leaving him alone. Well, mostly alone. There were two guards stationed outside that look as if they could easily manhandle him if they wanted to. 

Tony looked around the room and noticed the red, white and blue banners hanging from the ceiling with the black wolf tearing up in his hind legs in the middle. The furniture seemed a bit antique, but well preserved. The fire place was already lit in the hearth to his left. Other than that, it was minimally decorated.He walked forward to a door on the opposite side.

He cautiously walked to it and opens the door slowly. He looked inside and saw another fire lit. He saw a large chest of drawers to the and another door, which he assumed was the bathroom. 

The middle of the room was what held his attention though. It seemed to be a large pit filled with blankets, pillows and furs. He guessed it was the bed. He sighed. He really wanted a mattress. 

“ Pssst!” Tony jumper at the noise and looked near the window where the noise was coming from. Standing there was the blonde man from earlier. He had his hands up in a placating manner as he approached Tony. Tony hurriedly backed away. 

“ Hey I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tony ran for the fire place and grabbed a poker. “ Who are you and why the hell are you here?” He snapped.

“ Shhhhh.... not so loud, they’ll hear. I’m just here to help.”

“ Help with what?” Tony hissed, this time a lot quieter.

The man sighed. “ Steve will probably want to mount you tonight. That’s the reason why he got you.”

“ I’m not some whore.” Tony growled.

The man nodded. “ I know, but this is the reality: you are the slave and he’s the master. I don’t think he’ll force you, but who knows how he’ll act if you start fighting him. He’s a nice guy, but at times he can be animalistic. He’s a fucking werewolf for crying out loud.”

Tony nodded. “ I know that. What’s your point?”

“ My point is.... have you ever had anal sex before? I mean like on the receiving end?”

Tony glared. “ And why is-“

“ He’s going to mount you whether you are prepared or not. He’s really a nice guy honestly, but not exactly a professional at sex.”

“ And how do you know this?”

“ About a year ago when they traveled to visit one of their wolf- underlings, His friend, Bucky the one with the brown hair, bought him a whore.”

“ Good friend,” Tony mused.

The man scoffed. “ Well not in his case. Steve was really stressed and needed to burn off some energy and so I guess it seemed like a good idea, but he left shortly after she visited his room. It turned out he didn’t know where to put it and got frustrated and left.”

“ Well I only got one hole.”

“ Yeah, they tried a guy like two weeks later and it was reported the he wasn’t sure what to do.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Tony groused as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ So yeah. I’m here to give you some lube and give you a far warning to prepare with as many fingers as possible because I’ve seen him naked and he’s huge. Makes me a little jealous.”

 

“ And What I’m supposed to sit back and take it?”

“ No preferably doggy style and make the target obvious.”

“How bad is this guy?” Tony asked incredulously.

“ Bad. But he is super nice. So just like try and help him along. By the way this is for you.”

He tossed Tony a bottle of lube, which he caught without trouble. 

“ Well good luck.” The man said as he jumped back out the window.

Tony shook his head. Why the hell did he have to deal with this?

-/-

Tony had taken off his pants and spread his legs wide. He popped open the cap and liberally coated his fingers. First he circled his hole with a single finger, getting himself used to the simulation. Tony felt his respirations slightly increase. He pressed it in slowly, gasping once his finger breached his hole. He circled it around slowly. It’s been a while since he had to do this. It hasn’t exactly been on his top ten list of things to do.  
He inserted another finger, scissoring the opening. From there it doesn’t take that long to enter a third finger. He then quickly enters a fourth and a fifth. Tony hissed at the burn of the stretch. He didn’t know how much time he had but he needed to quickly stretch himself wide. He knew werewolves were in a larger side but he didn’t know how big Steve was. 

 

He heard the door open in the other room. Shit. It was game time.

-/- 

He had already taken off his shirt and was kneeling on the bed when Steve came Into the room. He smiled down at Tony. “ Hi.” He said shyly.

Tony smiled. “ Hi.”

Steve took of his button up shirt and settled himself on the bed next to Tony. 

“ You’re a bit skinny, you’ll need to gain some weight.”

Tony have a noncommittal hum.

Steve pulled himself up and smelled the area between Tony neck and shoulder. 

“ You smell so good.”

Tony gave another hum.

 

“ So good. Bet you’ll smell even better after I mark you.”

‘Great, ‘ Tony thought.

He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Tony. He gave a small rut with his hips.

Tony’s eyes widened. ‘Holy fucking shit! What the hell did the man have between his legs!’

“So good. Such a good bitch.” Steve continued, oblivious to Tony’s plight. 

 

Tony made a move to get out of the tight grasp as he muttered a “ Your grace.”

“ Is something wrong Tony?” Steve asked as Tony pulled himself away.

‘Yes,’ Tony thought, ‘ You have a fucking two by four as a cock.’ But for once he didn’t say what he was thinking. 

“ Your grace, I had a different idea for tonight.”

Steve tilted his head and gave him a confused look. “ What do you mean?”

 

Tony places his palms on Steve’s thighs and began to caress them gently. He needed him to try and want to do something else so that he could ease that monstrosity into him maybe some oral, get it nice and wet, before it goes into him. Or maybe a hand job or two. That way he will be tired out and maybe he won’t be as rough or Bette yet not put it in him at all.

“ Your grace, Let me pleasure you tonight.”

Steve frowned. 

“ Well isn’t it my job to make sure we both are pleasured?” He asked.

“ It’s the responsibility of both partners. It makes it more enjoyable if both participate.”

“ Well we will both participate. I mean I have to put it in you. There’s no way you won’t participate.” Steve said with a confused look. 

“ There are other ways were we can both participate.”

“ If we do it standing up?” He asked, his face scrunched up. 

Tony wanted to scream. But he didn’t and he was proud. He will be patient with this idiot.

“ I can show you if you want your majesty.” He said with a faux innocence.

 

Steve shook his head. “ No, that’s fine. I think we will both enjoy it the usually way.”

“ Are you sure your grace? I can make it worth your while,” Tony said softly as he walked his fingers closer to the hem of Steve’s pants.

Steve smiled. “ You’re a sweet bitch, but that’s fine.” He flipped Tony over and pulled him up by his hips. “ We werewolves have been doing this for centuries and we enjoy it very well, I think you will too.”

Tony wasn’t given much preamble before Steve pushed himself in. Tony bit into a fur in front of him as the werewolf thrusted forward. Shit. He prepared himself and it still hurt. He screamed as Steve began to thrust forward. It probably sounded more like muffled moans to him or he probably didn’t hear it over his own noises.

Tony’s been with a lot of people. A. Lot. Of. People. But Steve was by far the loudest.  
He moaned and growled and he thrusted his hips forward. 

“ My good bitch... my sweet little bitch... so good.... so good for me... gonna ride ya’..... gonna ride ya’ so good...”

Tony could only grunt in response. Or scream whatever Steve interpreted his noises as. 

“ So good... you like that, huh? My sweet bitch...so tight....like ya’ made for this.... gonna... treat ya’ right....”

All Tony wanted to be treated with right now is some Xanax and alcohol. Shit this guy was terrible at sex. He looked like a god and Tony would have no problem licking down his abs but damn. He really sucked at this. That blonde guy was not joking. This guy could at least shut the hell up. He sucked at sexy talk. Tony didn’t know what his angle was, but whatever it was it was a big turnoff. Shit it was bad that his cock didn’t even get hard. And does he really need to call him a bitch? He’s not a fucking dog!

Steve groaned loudly as his hips drilled and he came into Tony. His cock swelled and plugged itself comfortably into Tony’s hole. He rolled over and pulled Tony with him. He nuzzled into Tony neck and inhaled loudly before he began to snore. It was so quick in session that Tony wasn’t sure when the inhaling stopped and the snoring began. 

Tony sighed. This was his worst lay ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please leave your comments. I’m glad there were people that liked the idea. Here’s the next chapter.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the lovely comments and I hope to continue hearing from you all. 
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

Tony felt Someone stroke his hair and gently call his name. The voice was too deep to be Pepper’s and Rhodey would just shake him violently awake instead. He just wanted to burrow himself further into the blankets, so that’s what he did. Fuck this voice. He wants to sleep. 

A light chuckle rang in his ear.

“ Tony...,” it said again, “ wake up my dear. It’s morning.”

Tony opened a bleary eye once he saw the familiar face, the events from yesterday came rushing back. He wanted to punch that face. 

Steve smiled at him, oblivious to the glare that was directed at him. “ I guess you aren’t a morning person, aren’t ya? But it’s time to get up. I need to take you for your walk.”

He lifted Tony up before he could protest. “ Come on now, little one, you need to use the bathroom before we go. “

Tony grunted as Steve went through the open door of the bathroom and sat him down at the edge of the tub. 

“ Do you need any help or are you fine from here? I don’t mind helping you and you are probably sore from yesterday.”

Tony just shook his head, not trusting what he would say.

Steve smiled. “ Ok. I have some clothes set out for you already.”

Tony just nodded. 

Steve smiled and walked out, closing the door behind. 

Tony stood up. He moved gingerly due to the soreness he felt. He was thankful that he was still naked besucase it would have been a chore to take off those clothes. Last night had been miserable even after the shitty sex. Steve has swollen up and was inside him for a while. Then when he softened enough Tony still had trouble squirming around to get that thing out of him. Who the hell just falls asleep after sex like that?

Tony grabbed the bar of soap on the side of the tub and began cleaning himself off. 

A knock sounded on the door. “ Tony, honey, I need you to hurry up. We will be late for breakfast.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “ Almost done,” He Called back. 

‘Fucking asshole’, he thought.

 

Tony quickly finished the rest of his bath and used the toilet before dressing and meeting Steve back on the bedroom.

 

-/-

So when Steve said ‘walk’ he meant like ‘ walk’ as I’m waking a dog. Tony had a leash attached to his collar and he was walking next to Steve. He had taken him to the estate’s private gardens and led him aliens the cobblestone trail. 

Tony could see a plethora of guards following them in his periphery.

“ So... last night,” Steve began.

‘Here it comes,’ Tony thought,’He’s going to bitch.’

“ It was nice. I had a lot of fun. It seemed like you did as well. I think we are very compatible.

‘Really?,’ Tony thought. He did not have any fun and the only thing he was compatible with was coffee. 

“ This is not the first time Bucky tried to have me... you know...” he made a waving motion with his hand and blushed. “ And I’ve always hated it. It was an interference to my work, but I’m glad he brought you in yesterday.”

“ Thank you your grace,” Tony said with a smile. He probably looked genuine, but it was far from it. He could thank his upbringing in the public eye for that.

Steve smiled back. “ How do you like it here? I know you haven’t even been here for a day, but I would like to hear your opinion.”

“ Your home is very beautiful.”

Tony could have sworn if the man had a tail he would be wagging it right now.

“ I’m glad you like it. I hope that makes it easier for you as you try and acclimate here. We have other humans like you here as well. They are all pretty nice and you should be able to make some friends. We are going to meet some of them for breakfast. I’m sure they will like you.”

Tony hummed. 

“ We can go walking again later, if you are not too sore. It can be hard for humans sometimes when they are mating with a werewolf. We are more... enthusiastic.”

‘ That’s the right word,’ Tony thought. 

“ I would like to do it again tonight too, if your body would allow it. I know that since you’re older, your body may not be able to handle as much stress as when you were younger.”

Tony bit his tongue to quip back at him before speaking again.

“ Nothing would Please me more your grace.”

Steve leaned down a placed a kiss on his temple. 

“ You’ll be very happy here.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes. He would be happy if the guy knew how to be a proper fuck.

 

-/-

 

Breakfast was a hectic affair with a bunch of people sitting on plush cushions that surrounded a low table. 

“ What happened to the chairs?” Steve asked.

 

“ Why do we need chairs?” Bucky asked as he stroke the hair of a red headed woman on his lap.

“ Because of Tony. He is older than the others. It’s probably hard on his hips.” 

Tony felt his eye twitch. He really wanted to punch this guy.

“Well I told ya’ not to get him. He’s old. And I’m not changing how we eat because he can’t bend down.”

“ Bucky I gave you a direct order to get cha-“

“ It’s Fine Your grace,” Tiny interrupted quickly as he sat down on a cushion. He can bed down, thank you very fucking much you fucking bastard. He just wanted to eat and didn’t want hear anymore Bitching.

Steve huffed as he sat down next to Tony, wrapping an arm protective around his body.   
Steve leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his temple. He then reached forward and grabbed a pastry, handing it to Tony.

Bucky gave Steve a small smirk as Tony accepted the pastry, freeing his hand to stroke Tony’s hair.   
“ Aren’t you all touchy feely today. I’m guessing last night was fun?”

Steve scoffed. “ I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

“ Well I want to know if my idea was actually a  
Good idea. You know I don’t always get to say ‘ I told you so’ to you.”

“ And you still won’t.”

“ Does that mean we should return him?” Bucky asked with a faux innocence.

Steve gave a low growl and pulled Tony to his chest. Tony nearly dropped his pastry as he was suddenly jostled.

Bucky started to laugh. “ Man this is priceless! You are so lovey Dovey right now! I can’t wait to tell Sam!”

“ Shut Up,” Steve groused as he grabbed a fabric napkin and tossed it at Bucky.

“ No way. You spend one night with this guy and He already has you wrapped around his finger.” Bucky laughed. 

“ No he does not.”

“ He does too! Ask Stevie for something. There must be something you want.” Bucky was looking at Tony now.

“ You are annoying,” Steve groaned.

“ Come what would you like?” Bucky asked again.

“ Ummm.... I don’t know, ... your grace.”  
Tony added quickly. He wasn’t sure if Bucky’s title but it was always safe to err on the side of   
Caution.

Bucky just waved his hand. “ you don’t have to be formal with me doll. Now tell us what you want.”

“ Bucky,” Steve snapped, “ He needs to properly address you. His role demands it.”

Bucky just huff.

Steve leaned down and kissed Tony’s temple again. “ Just tell him love, he’ll become annoying if you don’t. “ Steve said gently.

“ I’ll like to see my friends.” Tony said softly. Might as well try. 

“ Hear that Stevie? He wants to see his friends.”

Steve frowned. “ You got plenty of friends here. I’m pretty sure you’ll be fine.”

Tony just frowned. He about opened his mouth, but decided against it. It was too risky right now. 

“ You’re now fun Stevie. Look you made him frown. Just get him his Friends. I’m pretty sure he will reward you handsomely.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“ You are obnoxious.”

There was a knock and one of the guards opens the Door. Tony looked up. He gulped when he saw the Slave-master.

“ What do you want now? I already have Tony.” Steve snapped.

The Slave-master bowed. “ Forgive me. I just wanted to let you know that I gave Coulson the medication for your new slave.”

“ He could tell me himself. I don’t need you to rely the message.”

“ Yes, your majesty. I also wanted to see if he was acceptable last night. I can always take him back and give you a full refund.”

“ I have no complaints,” he gave a dismissive wave, probably wishing the man to leave.

“ Slave-master! Please tell us about his friends? Tony here must have friends right?” Bucky blurted out.

Steve sent him a glare.

The Slave-master swallowed before starting. “ There were other slaves he accompanied regularly. I assumed they could be called friends.” He said carefully.

“ See Stevie! He has friends. He may be a little happier with some friends.”

“ He’s already happy,” Steve retorted.

“ Well he can be happier with friends. A happy little human can do miracles in bed when they are happy.”

Tony saw the red head roll her eyes and sip from a fancy procession cup.

Tony was really curious as to what her deal was.

“ If I may sir, it may be wise to take them. Your slave here suffers from some depression and takes medicine for it. The move and recent changes of households could worsen his condition. His friends are much healthier and may be able to help him acclimate better.”   
The Slave-master advised.

‘ Well played. Sell this sucker a few more slaves.’ Tony thought.

“ Fine,” Steve grounded out. “ Take it up with Phil and give him his medical record. I would like to review. They better be his friends or I won’t be happy.”

The man bowed again before scurrying out. Steve leaned back with a scowl and ignored Bucky’s triumphant look. 

Well that was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the lovely comments and I hope to continue hearing from you all. 
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)


	4. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the lovely comments and I hope to continue hearing from you all.
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

Steve eventually left Tony some when he dropped his off at what he called the “ Play room.”

 

He told Tony that he had some work to get done but he would be back later to have lunch with him. He fussed with him for several minutes, making sure his clothes were wrinkle-free and that his hair was nicely combed before giving him a kiss and telling him to have fun and to ply nice with the others. It reminded of very much of a worried mom sending her child to school.

Tony just sighed as he turned and opened the door. Hopefully he was going to have some sort of distraction in this place. 

When he stepped in he saw five other people there already. 

“ Your here!” Tony saw the blonde guy from last night. “ Come on don’t just stand there. Here you can sit next to be and Tash. I’m glad he finally let go of you. From what Tash was saying he was a little bit on the possessive side. Oh by the way, I’m Clint. I don’t think I told you. But if I’d didn’t now you know.”

The red head rolled her eyes. “ Idiot.” She muttered.

Clint gave a look of mock offense. “ You wound me Nat. I thought we were friends.” The blonde laid himself across her lap and clutched his chest with his right hand and he had the other draped over his brow.

She pushed him off her lap, “ Stop your theatrics, you’re scaring him.”

“ Me? I’m the friendliest person there is! Are you afraid of me?” He asked Tony.

Tony quickly shook his head, not wanting to upset him. 

Clint wrapped an arm around Tony, who had sat a little bit away from the red haired woman. “ See Nat? He loves me already.”

 

“ Yeah I’m sure,” sarcasm dripping in her voice.

 

“ Who bought you?” Tony finally looked around the room and noticed three other people. A brunette with haze eyes sitting next to a boy with silver hair And a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

“ Ummm.... I think his name was Steve.” Tony said softly.

The girl raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Now that Tony noticed it, they were all dressed nicely and looked well groomed. Additionally they all had the same silver collars around their neck. It looked a lot fancier and lighter than the heavy metal collar he had been forced to wear for so long.

“ That’s what I thought too Wanda.” The red Head whose name was Nat said. 

 

“ What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Tony growled. Yes he’s old he knows that, but not that old. What the hell was wrong with these people... and werewolves?

The man with the dark hair shook his head. “We didn’t mean it as an insult. It’s just that Steve... well... he has standards I guess you can say-“

“ And I don’t fit them.” Tony snapped. He didn’t even bother asking it as a question.

The man held up his hands in a placating manner, “ No! Definitely not that. It’s just that he’s-“

“ He’s very picky. No one can meet his standards. So to have someone here that is Steve’s is very unusual. Did he pick you?” Nat said.

“ He did! You should have seen it! I was there. He got so pissed when the slaver told him that he wasn’t really meant to be sold to him.” Clint chirped.

 

“ That’s interesting. This morning I thought you were just a rental that he was just feeling awfully clingy to since it’s been a while for him. I didn’t know he bought you. And if he actually chose you that means he you must have made an impression on him.” The read head continued.

“ What do you mean been a while?” Tony asked.

“ Sex. He hasn’t had sex in a while.” She clarified.

“ Just out of curiosity when was the last time he had sex?” It was hard to believe that this guy had it often seeing as was absolutely abhorrent. 

Clint scrunched his face as if he were trying to remember. “ It would have to be Peg, right? Before she dumped his ass?”

 

“ I believe so. He declined everyone else.” Wanda said.

Nat nodded. “ Yes. So a little over two years.”

“ Seriously?! Two years and no sex? How is he even alive.”

The silver haired boy chuckled,” I’m guessing you have a different view on that then his majesty.”

 

“ I sure as fuck do!” Tony exclaimed. 

Everyone laughed at that.

“ I like him!” The darker haired man exclaimed.

The red head woman smiled at him. “ We might as well introduce ourselves as I feel you will be here for the foreseeable future. I’m Natasha. The idiot is Clint” Clint made and undignified noise, “ Thats Wanda and Pietro, they are twins. And that’s Scott.”

They all smiled at Tony and gave him a small waved as they were introduced. 

“ And I’m guessing you’re Tony based form this morning, correct?”

He nodded. 

“ Did Steve Tell to you about your friends again? I know he wanted to spend some time with you after breakfast and took you away.”

“ No he didn’t.” He really hadn’, he basically just took him back to his room and dressed him in a nice outfit and groomed him until he deems him acceptable.

Nat sighed. “ I’ll speak with Bucky. He’ll remind him to bring you your friends.”

“ Will He be able to bring them here?” Tony asked. He wanted them out of there and he missed them already.

Nat nodded. “ Yes, But he needs to be reminded that he doesn’t always know what best and that you will probably be happier if you had some familiar faces around.”

Tony nodded. He would probably be a lot happier.

“ So.... how was the sex?” Clint asked with a mischievous smirk adorning his features.

Tony glared as Pietro chuckled. 

 

“ Clint, Don’t antagonize the new guy. I’m pretty sure you know the answer.” Scott said.

 

Clint gave him a faux innocent look, “ What I’m just curious.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “ I think you know the answer Clint. I’m pretty sure you were the one that helped him last night.” 

“ I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

“ Whatever you say, bird brain. But In all seriousness Tony, if Steve gives you any trouble just let me know. I can have Bucky deal with him. He is nice, but he can be an asshole and clueless. He sometimes needs to be guided in the right direction.” 

 

“ No shit,” Tony muttered. He wasn’t sure if he could trust these people, but they didn’t seem bad and then seems as if they wanted to help him.

 

Clint looked as if he were going to speak again when the door opened. 

Tony tried very hard not to sigh as the current bane of his existence strolled in with Bucky in tow. 

“ Hi, darling, just came to check in on you.” He said happily as he leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. “ Everyone treating you okay?”

Tony smiled and nodded.

“ Ya see him and now we need to go. You are already late for you’re meeting,” Bucky Drawled.

Steve rolled his eyes. “ They can Wait.”

Steve turned back to Tony. “ Do you need anything? Any food or water?”

“ I’m good your grace, but thank you.”

Steve smiled.

Bucky gave an exasperated sigh. “ Stevie, can you move your royal ass? He’ll be here when you are done now come on.” Bucky grabbed Steve by his shirt collar and began to move him to the door. 

Steve yelped as his felt his body move backward.

“ Be Good Tony. Let me know if you need anything!” He said as Bucky dragged him through the door, shutting it once they were out.

 

“ What Idiots,” Wanda sighed. 

“ You got that right. How they managed to overthrow the human race is beyond me.” Pietro agreed. 

 

“Well it’s not like it was those two that took over the world.” Tony supplied.

Everyone in the room stared at Tony and gave him a deadpanned look.

 

“ What?” He asked. Was he missing something?

“ You really don’t know who they are do you?” Clint asked.

“ They are werewolves, one of which thinks I’m his new pet.”

Natasha sighed. “ Do you know why we call them ‘ your grace’ and Steve ‘ your majesty’?”

“ I just thought it was some weird kink. I didn’t really think much about it.”

“ It’s more than that.”

“ What do you mean more? He can’t really be royalty,” Tony laughed. This guy was no way a prince. Granted he never met a prince, but he always thought they were refined and suave; two things this knucklehead was not. 

Tony noticed he was he only one laughing.

“ What?”

Scott sighed. “ The thing is....he was the one, Steve...”

 

“ One What?”

“ He was the one that led the army, Tony. He was the mind behind everything. He is their leader, their king. Bucky’s his second in command.” Wanda finished.

“ What?! You must have the wrong guy. Have you not seen him? Not exactly smart enough to conquer countries in Risk let alone the world.”

 

“ Trust me, I was disappointed too.” Clint muttered.

 

“ Fuck...” Tony said softly as he leaned back against an overly large cushion. 

“ I know. The human race sucks if we lost to those morons.” Pietro quipped. Wanda and Scott only nodded in agreement.

 

“ Jesús we suck! How can we freaking lose to a guy like that?” Tony said, exasperated. 

Natasha just shrugged. “ Apparently he is an amazing strategist and a good fighter.” 

“ Yeah, But sucks at relationships. Remember Peggy? That about sums it up.” Clint added.

“. Who’s Peggy?” 

“ His majesty’s former love interest and one of his current and long time advisors. They were together for years and then she dumped him. It had something to do with his lack of physical intimacy from what I heard.” Natasha supplied.

“ Heard? They basically shouted it in the middle of the conference room,” Wanda drawled. “ I don’t think there was anyone who did not hear it.”

Natasha shook her head. “ Anyway, he took it very poorly.”

“ So I’m basically his first piece of ass in years?”

“ More Like his first piece ever. He never slept with Peggy.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Nat who elaborated, “ Something of that nature might have been mentioned in their shouting match. So yeah, you’re his first.”

“ But you said that Peggy was the last one he had sex with.”

“ Not all sex is penetrative . I’m pretty sure you are familiar?”

“ oh,” Tony said in realization.

“ Ergo, first real sexual experience was with you. It was just hand jobs and the such with Peggy. They were kind of explicit in that argument.” Nat continued. 

“ And what’s the exact point of having me here?”

“ Remember when he called you a support human?” Clint asked.

 

Tony nodded.

 

“ You are mainly here to provide him emotional support. He has issues with depression, anxiety and PTSD. Bucky has been tiring to get him to do therapy but he refused and there is no way in hell he is taking medications even if they were somehow not affected by his fast metabolism. So the only other option was a support, and Bucky he Been trying to pair him up for awhile without Steve knowing. But you don’t have any training in that area, so I don’t know how much it’ll benefit him.” Clint elaborated.

“ Well based on how relax he looked today, it must be going pretty damn well. I’ve never seen him smile like that and act so relax.” Scott added.

“ Maybe my ass is magical,” Tony smirked.

 

They all laughed at that when the door opened and a servant dressed in blue walked in. He gave them a short bow and said that their graces are requesting their presence for lunch.  
They all rose and followed the man out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for all the lovely comments and I hope to continue hearing from you all.
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)


	5. Second Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

That night Tony had time to prepare himself again before Steve came in. He was currently resting on the pile of furs that served as a bed. He was sitting up with a book in his hands. It was about the culture of werewolves. Nat has given it to him so that he could learn about Steve and his pack.

Steve lowered himself and crawled up to Tony until he was curled up behind him. He placed a kissed on his shirt covered shoulder.

“ I didn’t know you could read.”

“ I can your grace.” 

Steve kissed a patch of skin that was peaking over the collar. 

“ Don’t call me that here, when it’s just us. I think I would like to hear you say my name.”

“Of course your- I mean Steve.”

Tony could feel him smiling against his shoulder. 

“ Much better.”

 

Steve kissed his shoulder again and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“ Your friends are going at the end of the week, Bucky said it’s good for you to have people you know nearby, especially since you are older. He said that older humans have trouble acclimating. I never knew that.”

Tony Just hummed as Steve continued to kiss his exposed skin. That Bucky was a ducking asshole. He was not that old.

“ Having friends I think will reduce the stress of you trying to get use to this place, what do you think?”

“ I think I would be happy to see my friends again.”

“ I think it would be good for you to. Bucky says humans feel more pleasure during sex when they are happy. I think it would positively influence our mating.”

‘ We need a miracle for that,’ Tony blight. 

Steve kissed right below his ear.

“ I had fun last night, did you?”

Tony rolled his eyes, but went with it. “ Yes your grace.” Might as well try and please him, he did say he was getting his friends back. 

Steve nipped him.

 

“ Sorry, I mean Steve.”

“ Last night was good.”

“ It was.”

“ You were so perfect, my perfect little bitch.” Steve cooed as he dragged his lips along Tony’s neck.

“ Thank you.” Tony said softly. Again with the bitch thing. 

 

“ W-would you like to do it again? I mean with me? Would you like me to mount you?”

Tony turned his head slightly and saw the Nervous look on Steve’s face. 

Tony gave him a reassuring smile. “ That would be fine.”

“ I don’t want you to feel pressured just because you are a slave.”

Tony shook his head and gave him a coy smile. It was time to turn up the charm. “ Nothing would Please me more.”

Steve smiles at this. 

“ Ok, get on your hands and knees.”

Tony undid the tie for his pants before pushing them down to his knees and getting into position. Steve lifted his shirt a bit to give his lower back a kiss. And just like the night before he inserted himself without preamble and began to thrust wildly. Tony felt himself being pushed forward and probably would have fallen forward if it weren’t for the strong hands holding him up by his shoulders. 

 

“ You are so tight. What a good little bitch....made to breed like this.”

Tony wanted to sign. Again with the unattractive dirty talk. Steve thrusted wildly and jostled him with each thrust. If he knew how to halfway work that thing he could be decent, but apparently that was asking for too much. 

“ Gonna pup ya’.... gonna pup ya’ good.... my bitch....”

Was this supposed to turn him on? Because he was definitely still flaccid.

 

“Made for my knot....such a good bitch....wanting my knot.....”

‘Come on, cum already,’ Tony thought.

As if some god heard his prayer, Steve grunted and released. Tony get his dick spasm and swell. He fell to the side, with Tony tucked into his chest. 

Tony was so impressed. He looked up at that clock. It was a new record of one minute and fourteen seconds. That was fourteen seconds longer than last night. 

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head before bringing a blanket around them. 

“ You’re not hard. Bucky said that May happen. He said that when humans get older they have trouble staying hard during sex. He said there were pills for that, do you think you need some?” Steve asked softly.

Tony just turned his head and smiled at him sweetly. 

He was going to kill Bucky.

-/-

Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this week, I was busier than anticipated last week and this week. Please leave your comments. I look forward to hearing from you!:)


	6. Advice from Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /-
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

Bucky. Steve. Nat. 

Bucky. Steve. Nat.

 

Bucky. Steve. Nat.

It worked for that little girl on Game of Thrones. She kept repeating names right? And then she was able to kill them. Maybe it would work for him. It better work for him besucase he was about to go a while new level of ape shit on their asses. 

He was not that fucking old! Jesus freaking Christ he was still in his 30’s! This whole week had been “ Bucky said to do this since you are older...” or “ Bucky suggested this besucase of your age...” 

For fucks sake the guy asked him he he had any incontinente issues besucase of his age and needed what Steve called “ alternative adult underwear.” He did not need a freaking diaper. He could piss and shit just fine.

He was supposed to get in with their regular physician last week but he had to go out of town and has not been back since, so Bucky pretend-MD from bullshit medical school was the one giving such great advice, the bastard. 

One such advice that was semi-beneficial was how Tony could only have sex once a week due to his age. He said it was bad for his heart to get too excited especially with his already weakened heart and that the rough rutting if a werewolf can hurt his hips as age makes human bones fragile.

“So before I was with Nat,” Tony rolled his eyes as Bucky began his speech. He knew how this was going to turn out and he glowered at Nat who was doing nothing to hide the smirk on her face behind the book she was reading. “I was with a variety of people, Some of them occasionally older. I found that it was better if they got a massage Afterwards, especially doing anal. It relaxes the muscles especially after a hard rutting.”

“ I never thought of that, I’ll need to try it with Tony next time.”

Tony gave Nat a glare as her grin grew. 

 

“ You should also make sure that he does some like stretching and exercise.”

“ Like in bed?” Steve asked a little confused

Bucky rolled his eyes. “ No, like regular exercise. He’s older and he’s at risk for health conditions. He also is not as flexible as younger humans. He can do some yoga with Nat to make sure he doesn’t pull or tear a muscle. And I recommend exercise. You should also watch his diet, limit like sugar and such. It can be fattening. They tend to get floppy and fat as they age. You don’t want to see anything jigging other than a a large set of tits especially when you you are mounting him. Trust me it’s such a turn off.”

Steve nodded and cradled Tony In his lap. Tony bit his tongue as Nat lightly chucked.

Bucky looked down at his lap and smiled at her,” what’s got you so giggly?”

“ Nothing,” she said.

Bucky just grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

“ You’re such a funny girl. You’re so cute when you laugh.” Bucky cooed.

 

Natasha just smiled back at him. Bucky gave her nose a soft flick before leaning down again to kiss her. 

Tony rolled his eyes. He was not a fan a PDA. Well...it depends. He had some nice encounters in broom closets and the such, but he really didn’t like this overly sweet and disgusting cuddly moment. Moments like this made him want to gag. It was absolutely disgusting. Yuck! 

Tony huffed. He was not flabby and nothing on him jiggled. The prick.

 

“ What should I do about his erection? I feel like he doesn’t get off when we have sex and I’m worried. Should I wait till Bruce comes back? Or do you know of anything? I m worried that it may be some health condition ya’ know? What happens if it’s a blockage down there and he can’t get it up?”

Tony saw Nat bit her lip and quickly dropped the book to cover her mouth and her shoulder shook. ‘ What an ass,’ Tony thought. Tony didn’t even want to look at Steve.

Bucky just smiled. “ You don’t have to blush Stevie. It’s fine to ask, you just want to please your partner. That just shows that you are a caring lover.” 

 

“ I-I hope so. Thank you.” Tony could practically hear him blushing and smiling from the praise. This was fucking nuts. 

“The last older gentleman I was with loved it when I massaged his prostate. You should also ask Tony what he likes. Let him lead you. By his age he probably only reacts to what he’s used to. That’s the problem with these older humans. That and stamina. They can’t even go a second round at times. Can he?”

Steve shook his head. “ No he seems really tired afterwards and he’s not hard.” 

Tony gave him an incredulous look. “ Ex-fucking-cuse me? I can so go another fucking round buddy. You’re the one who falls asleep after one round. I am so not a minute man.” Tony growled. 

Steve looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Oh my, you’re a bit grouchy today. Maybe you should take a nap.” Steve chastely kissed his temple. What the hell? Did he think he was two or something? He was a fucking adult, god damn it! He did not need a nap. 

Bucky nodded. “ Ya’ should. He seems a little tired. Maybe you can fuck him first, ya know? Maybe that loosen him up a bit.” 

 

Steve just nodded as he stood up with Tony cradled against him. Tony just pointed as he crossed his arms.

Nat was full out laughing by now and Bucky gave her a strange look, but seemed to enjoy her happy state. 

Pricks. The whole lot of them.

 

Bucky. Nat. Steve. He wanted to kill them all. 

 

-/-

Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /-
> 
> Also I am looking for a Peter x Tony fanfic. Tony starts talking dirty to him in bed and insults him. It Hurts Peters feelings but he doesn’t say anything as he doesn’t want to upset tony. Please let me know if you know the name:)
> 
>  
> 
> Short update. I’ve been busy with school but I wanted to write something. Please leave your comments:)


	7. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. I’ll be bust coming next month and I don’t know when I’ll be able to write again. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

“ Can you believe all the things we have to do today? It’s ridiculous! How are we going to get everything done today?” Steve whined as he brushed Tony’s hair. 

“ Well aren’t you a king? You can order Someone else to do it.” Tony commented.

 

“ But it’s not the same. I want to make sure you get the best clothing and we can stop by to get your friends. And that will take quite a bit of time. Ugh!” 

Tony rolled his eyes. This had been going on for two weeks. Every time Tony roughy it up, Steve would just say they would get his friends later until today he decided to go and get them like they were just some groceries. It didn’t sit well with him. They were his friends.

“ And then we have to make sure you have your check up. The doctor is finally back in town and just refuse to make a home visit. I swear, no one respects the crown.”

“Hmmm.... sounds like a personally problem.”

Steve playfully swatted Tony’s arm. “ Like I said no respect.”

Tony look at him in mock offense, a hand over his heart, “ Why your majesty I’m your most loyal subject.”

“ Well isn’t that the biggest load of bull shit I ever heard.”

“ Hardly, you are surrounded by an entourage of people who spout continuously about how great and powerful you are in their unrelenting efforts to please you.”

Steve smiled as he lightly flicked Tony’s nose. “ All of which is true.”

Tony laughed as Steve walked in front of him to face him. Tony had to admit he looked exactly like a Prince Charming from a fairy tale. Tony reached out and grabbed his belt pulling him closer. 

“ Well I know a way to definitely please his majesty without words.” Tony said in a sultry voice. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “ Tony, you don’t have to do anything. We’ve discussed this before. As the alpha of this relationship, it’s my responsibility to provide you pleasure, you don’t have to do anything in return. I honestly don’t mind.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple before dislodging Tony’s hands and backing away to go retrieve Tony’s coat.

Tony wanted to scream. He had been trying to subtly teach Steve to have better sex, but it had been entirely fruitless. He knew the man was a horny, he was fucking humping a pillow the other night and calling his freaking name. He even continued when he saw Tony awake, he just told him to go back to sleep and continued as if it were no problem at all! How the hell was he supposed to sleep when he basically had someone moaning in his ear? And to make things worse, the man was gaining endurance! Why the hell did he have to gain endurance now that he wasn’t fucking him?! It was a travesty! 

He tried every thing he could think of, every trick in his bag of playboy experiences. This man was either too naive to figure it out or had the best god damn self control in the history of Earth. When he said he wasn’t going to touch   
Tony until he got cardiac clearance, he meant it.  
It’s not like he needed it. He was freaking still under 40, but no Bucky said he needed so Steve just went along with it. What the hell? Was this really the man or werewolf to bring down man kind? And yet he believed he needed adult diapers. Fuck he thought he was going to kill Steve. 

He needed to get this bastard in bed naked. He didn’t want to go back to whatever disgraceful act that this man called sex. No sex was supposed to be fun and this man was far from it. It didn’t seem like he was going to dump him anytime soon so he might as well train the man properly. 

 

Steve motioned Tony to stand and dressed him in his coat as if he were a small child. He stood back to admire his work once he was finished buttoning him up. “ Why don’t you just look adorable! I knew that color would look good on you!” Steve cooed.

‘ And I would look equally good naked on the bed,’ Tony thought. He could just imagine how he could rock Steve’s world. He wouldn’t be looking at another piece of ass for the rest of his life. 

“ Now come along, it time to get your friends. We will then get some clothes.”

Tony grimaced. “ Can we just get the clothes first?” He didn’t not want to go shopping with Steve with any of those bastards around. They would be relentless once they saw how Steve cooed and babied him. It was embarrassing really. He treated him like a life size Ken doll when they went out to get clothes or he was making him try new clothes. God that man was an embarrassment to be around.

 

Steve frowned. “‘That would make no sense Tony. I’m pretty sure your friends need clothes too. It would just be easier this way. We can stop and get you some frozen yogurt before hand if you want. It’s on the approved list Bucky made for us. He said you need a lot of calcium to prevent osteoporosis.”

‘ Yeah, That fucker.’ Tony thought. But he just smiled. “ No, I’m think I’m good.” Lately he has been bringing up His age more and it was starting to piss him off. 

Steve smiled back. “ Ok then let’s go.”

Tony nodded. They made their way down to the courtyard were Bucky was waiting with a small band of guards. Apparently he was like the second in command and often organized the security detail for Steve.

Bucky smiled and approached them. “ Aaron Called, he only has an appointment for 12:30. It will conflict with the slave master’s schedule. Which would you rather go to?”

 

Steve gave a casually wave of his hand. “ To Aaron’s I need to get a new coat for Tony. He’s gained some weight. I can always go pick up the slaves at a later time.”

Tony looked at him bewildered. No, this was not right. His friends were still in that hell hole. He needed to save them! It wasn’t like they could just skip over them. These were living breathing things, ...people.

 

“ Your grace...” Tony tried   
“ Are you sure those boots are good Stevie? Tony’s a bit older and he probably  
Needs more support in his footwear.”

Tony felt his brow tick in annoyance as they ignored him.  
“ You know, I was thinking...”

Tony winced. This couldn’t be good.

“ Well since he is older in age, I was thinking that...”

Tony whirred around to face him, jabbing a finger to his chest. “ Listen asshole, I don’t care what Mr. Fucking L’Oréal cover model says, I’m not that fucking old!” He snapped, it was just too much. Steve looked at him wide eyed and Tony felt someone grab him by the back of his coat and throw him to the side. Bucky was standing over him with a few of the other men, an array of swords and guns drawn.

“ How dare you touch our king...”

“ Well I’m his fucking whore aren’t I? Pretty hard to do that if you can’t touch.” Tony interrupted before he went on on some speech about respecting the king.

Bucky yanked him up by his neck. Tony instinctively grabbed for his hand, trying to pry it loose. “ Where did this mouth come from?”

“ Been here all along, jack ass.” Tony rasped.

“ Why you little...”

“ Bucky, drop him.”

Tony looked over and saw Steve standing there calmly as if nothing had happened.

 

“ But...”

“ That’s an order.”

Bucky nodded and dropped him. Steve tried to approach.

“ Don’t touch me!” Tony growled.

“ I just want...”

“ Don’t you fucking dare!” Tony snarled.

Steve’s expression darken and if he hasn’t been so pissed he would have been scared.

“ Who do you think you are talking to?” He hissed.

 

Tony walked up to him until he could feel his breath and glared at him, “ Some prick who won’t let me see my friends.”

 

“ How...”

“ How what? How dare I? I dare because I hate it here! I’m not some fucking toy that you could do whatever you please with! I rather be rotting away with my friends than be here with you!” Tony spat.

 

“ Well is that it?,” Steve grabbed him roughly but he refused to wince as his sharps claws dig into his skin, “I’ll be more than happy to return you.”

“ I dare you. Return me and you will more than likely go back to celibacy. Kinda sad a king has to pay to get laid.” Tony seethed.

“I can have whoever I want!” Steve growled, face red with anger.

“ Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t exactly see a line waiting outside your room every night.”

Steve glared at him one more time before dragging him to the car. “ One of you call the slave master and tell him I want to return my purchase. Buck get us there before I kill this prick.”

Well at least he could be with his friends.


	8. Not the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. School and work have been real busy and I’ve been having difficulty keeping up.

Steve was pacing the small waiting are as Tony sat on one of the leather chairs. There slave master was coming back from a meeting and was said to be coming back as swiftly as possible.

Steve didn’t say a word to Tony and if he did look his way, he just glared. The bastard probably thought he was the problem, Tony just wanted him to tell him so so that he can have an excuse to yell at him. 

A petite brunette man walked into the room with a clip board. “ Your majesty, I am sorry about the wait, but we can fill out some paperwork while the Slave Master is making his way over.”

Steve just nodded. 

The man walked up to Steve and showed him the paperwork.

Steve scrunched his eyebrows. “ What do you mean by ‘confirmation to euthanize’” He asked perplexed.

Tony’s head shot up. What the hell?

The man smiled. “ Well he is older than most of our slaves and his Reported behavior is rather alarming. It would be more cost effective to put him down. No one would want such an unruly pet.”

 

Tony glared and was about to respond when Steve growled. “ What the fuck is wrong with you? I don’t want him euthanized!” 

The smaller man jumped up in surprised, startled by the King’s anger.

“ I-I’m sorry your majesty. Th-this is just protocol.”

 

“ Protocol? Are you fucking for real? I just want to scare my little Tony not kill him! I made that very fucking clear he was not to be harmed!”

Tony raised an eyebrow. Was that the reason why Steve took a private call before he left.

“ B-But your majesty if you give him back then it’s obvious that he is not behaving. We thought you wanted to give him back. There must have been some miscommunication.

Steve growled.

“ I want your to send his fucking friends to my estate, my secretary will be in contact with you.”

Steve strifes over to Tony and picked him up bridal style before marching pit of the building.

Tony didn’t even bother putting up a fight: he was getting his friends back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just testing to see if anyone likes the idea. I don’t know if I’m going with it yet.


End file.
